1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a release mechanism that is configured to vary an engagement pressure of a friction clutch by causing a load in an axial direction to act thereon in accordance with a supplied fluid pressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-188596 (JP 2005-188596 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-2352 disclose a configuration of a release mechanism configured to vary the engagement pressure of a friction clutch by causing a load based on a fluid pressure and a spring force of a spring to act on one of the rotating members of the friction clutch via a diaphragm spring. The release mechanism described in JP 2005-188596 A is configured such that the load based on a hydraulic pressure supplied between cylindrically formed inner and outer bodies and the spring force of the spring provided on the side of one end of the outer body are caused to act on the diaphragm spring. Flanges that extend toward an outer periphery side are formed respectively on the other ends of the inner body and the outer body such that the inner body and the outer body are fixed to each other by screw fitting the inner body to the outer body with a sealing member clamped between the flanges. An outer peripheral portion of the flange of the outer body is formed so as to cover an outer peripheral surface of the flange of the inner body. A part of the flange of the outer body located on the outer peripheral side of the flange of the inner body is fixed to a housing.